Veil
by Ayumi Hikaru
Summary: Heero and Relena are getting marry but it never seems to work until they met a young designer from America, will things change for the couple? 1+2, 1+R, AU, Relena bashing?


Disclaimers: Don't own it, don't sue me.  
  
Author's Notes: Yuppy, another series I wrote. Still not finish with Angel's Slave but look for it since i have to type it up and I'm very lazy may I remind you. READ&REVIEW oh and this is a 1x2.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Veil  
  
It was afternoon and the sun was shining. The door in front of the two   
people was hung with roses, and in the middle there was a golden Venus.  
  
"Ah, I like this place." Relena said, turning to Heero.  
  
Heero smiled weakly in response to Relena's ranting. He had to agree—the   
bridal shop really got a person in the mood for weddings. They walked in   
together. The shop's floor was covered with soft white carpet; a saleswoman   
wearing a pink uniform stood inside, smiling at the couple.  
  
"Welcome to our store! If you need any help, ask me. My name is Britney."  
  
"Hn." Relena replied as she looked around the store.  
  
"Miss, do you need to buy a wedding grown?"  
  
A simple 'hn' was again the answer from Relena.  
  
"Please come over here. These are all the newest designs from our designer."  
  
"Who is your designer?"  
  
"Hiroshi Kobe."  
  
"Never heard of him." Relena said matter-of-factly.  
  
"He's from Japan. He is already very famous there."  
  
"I don't want to see the drawings! I want to see the real headdress."  
  
"Headdress?"  
  
"Yes, the one thing that you put on your head with the dress itself. And you   
call yourself a saleswoman."  
  
"But the dress comes with the veil."  
  
"I've seen them and I don't like any of them. Do you understand that the   
headdress itself is more important than the dress? If it doesn't match your   
face, it'll ruin the whole effect of the dress!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am. You're very right."  
  
"Do you have some that are in the store right now? I want to try some on."  
  
"Oh yes, we have many. Please wait here and I'll go get some for you."  
  
While Heero and Relena were waiting, another salesman brought them some   
wine. A moment later, the saleswoman came back with a couple of boxes.  
  
"Miss, the veils are in here. Please come over here to the mirror."  
  
Relena put on one of the veils and pouted a little, staring into the mirror.   
"Umm... no, I don't like this one, I don't like that one. Hey! Heero, why   
are you standing there like you're a wax statue? Come here and give me some   
help on choosing a headdress."  
  
Heero walked over calmly and stared at the veils fixedly for a minute or   
two. "How about this one?"  
  
"I like it." The saleswoman said.  
  
"What? This one is ugly and you said that it's good! You can't even choose   
between bad and good. How about this one?" Relena put on another one.  
  
"I don't like that one." Heero said, emotionlessly.  
  
"Why?" Relena asked innocently.  
  
"It's too long."  
  
"I like them long. It's the trend for this year."  
  
"But if the veil is too long then you won't be able to walk well."  
  
"What do you mean? I'm going to hire four little kids to hold it up." Relena   
pointed at Heero and said, "You're a grown-up but you're acting like a   
little kid. Why do you always butt into women's business? And I'm the one   
who's going to be wearing it, not you! It's not your business to judge it.   
Are you the designer? Can you design clothes? Now sit here and don't talk."  
  
"Relena Darlian, what do you want me to do? I did everything you told me to   
but you always end up complaining."  
  
The salesman was also mad at Relena. "This young man here is trying his best   
to please you. He said 'good' and you told him he couldn't make decisions.   
He said 'bad'; you told him to shut up."  
  
"What? What relation do you guys have? How dare you yell at me like that?   
Heero, how do you know her? Is she your girlfriend?" Relena snapped angrily.  
  
"Relena, this is the store that you wanted to go to—I didn't have any choice   
about it, and I've never met this saleswoman before."  
  
"If you guys don't know each other then why is she helping you against me?"  
  
"I'm just saying what I think is right. I'm not helping him at all, Miss   
Relena."  
  
"What you think? I think that you think Heero is cute and you want him to be   
with you instead of with me." Relena replied with fire in her eyes.  
  
"How can you say such a thing?"  
  
"I'm not staying in this hellish place any longer. Heero, let's get out of   
here."  
  
"But we've been to every bridal store in town! If we don't buy the dress   
right now, we won't be able to get married on Saturday." Heero said.  
  
"We're changing the date then."  
  
"What? Again?"  
  
"Yes, we're changing the date again." Relena said.  
  
"But that's not possible."  
  
"Why can't we? I want to change the date or we're not going to get married."  
  
"But mom said..."  
  
"Oh, and tell your mom that I'm changing the date again. If she can't wait   
that long, then find a new girlfriend, Heero Yuy." Relena said and walked   
out.  
  
"But Relena...." Heero said, then silently followed Relena outside.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Didn't thought it would turned out this way but oh well. And mind you, Heero doesn't like Relena notice the mysterious mother of Heero. READ&REVIEW 


End file.
